Pelargonium peltatum cultivar xe2x80x98Duebusxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ivy Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Duebusxe2x80x99.
The new Ivy Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Ivy Geraniums with attractive flower and foliage colors.
The new Ivy Geranium originated from a cross made by the Inventor of a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number D-08-001, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number F-12-009, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar xe2x80x98Duebusxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings taken at Rheinberg, Germany has shown that the unique features of this new Ivy Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Duebusxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Duebusxe2x80x99 as a new cultivar and distinguish it from other known Ivy Geranium cultivars:
1. Upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely basal branching habit.
3. Freely flowering habit.
4. Red purple-colored flowers.
Compared to plants of the female parent, the selection D-08-001, plants of the new Ivy Geranium have darker red purple-colored flowers. Compared to plants of the male parent, the selection F-12-009, plants of the new Ivy Geranium have lighter red purple-colored flowers.
The new Ivy Geranium can be compared to plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Fiscomedyxe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,394. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Rheinberg, Germany, plants of the new Ivy Geranium differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Fiscomedyxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Ivy Geranium were more compact than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Fiscomedyxe2x80x99.
2. Plants of the new Ivy Geranium had smaller leaves than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Fiscomedyxe2x80x99.
3. Plants of the new Ivy Geranium had more flowers per umbel than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Fiscomedyxe2x80x99.
4. Flower color of the new Ivy Geranium was red purple whereas flower color of the cultivar xe2x80x98Fiscomedyxe2x80x99 was blue purple.